Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers
– |novels = 74 (eBooks) 11+ (Omnibuses) |year = 2370s }} Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers (or Star Trek: SCE) is a novel series which follows a rapid-response team of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. First released as eBooks by Pocket Books, the books are also collected in omnibus print releases. It was conceived and created by Keith R.A. DeCandido and John J. Ordover. In September 2006, DeCandido announced that, as of #67, the series would be renamed Star Trek: Corps of Engineers and the numbering reset, in an attempt to bring new readers to the line. In addition, the reprints in hardcopy – starting with Aftermath – would be in trade paperback format, allowing six to eight eBooks to be included per volume. The number of eBooks published per year would be reduced from twelve to six, to allow other ranges to be developed. It was announced in that original eBook publications from Pocket Books would go on hiatus following the end of Slings and Arrows – trade paperback reprints of the existing eBooks would continue. Series editor Keith R.A. DeCandido noted that the concept "was about ten years ahead of its time" and so failed to find the audience it needed, just as devices such as the entered the market. http://unreality-sf.net/2010/10/10/archive-miracle-workers-remembering-s-c-e-part-3-of-3/ Although original eBooks returned in , the Corps of Engineers series has not featured among them. However, the characters have made cameo appearances in other novels set in the 24th century. Premise As with the military of the 20th century, there has always been a Corps of Engineers – a group who builds bridges, fixes machines, and solves engineering problems. In Star Trek, this group solves engineering problems in space that are too complicated, or take too much time, for a larger starship crew to handle. When the disables a deserted alien battlestation, for example, it is the SCE that comes to investigate it. This series centers on the crew of the USS da Vinci, a ship that serves as the transportation of an SCE team. The SCE reports to Captain Montgomery Scott, who serves as their liaison with Starfleet Command and also pitches in when his vast store of knowledge can be of help. Characters * See: Star Trek: SCE characters Vessels USS da Vinci The USS ''da Vinci'' (NCC-81623) is a starship. Novels Omnibus print editions # Have Tech, Will Travel #* #1: The Belly of the Beast by Dean Wesley Smith #* #2: Fatal Error by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #3: Hard Crash by Christie Golden #* #4: Interphase, Part One by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore # Miracle Workers #* #5: Interphase, Part Two by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore #* #6: Cold Fusion by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #7: Invincible, Part One by David Mack and Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #8: Invincible, Part Two by David Mack and Keith R.A. DeCandido # Some Assembly Required #* #9: The Riddled Post by Aaron Rosenberg #* #10: Here There Be Monsters (Gateways Epilogue) by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #11: by Dave Galanter #* #12: by Scott Ciencin and Dan Jolley # No Surrender #* #13: by Jeff Mariotte #* #14: Caveat Emptor by Ian Edginton and Mike Collins #* #15: Past Life by Robert Greenberger #* #16: Oaths by Glenn Hauman # Foundations #* #17: Foundations, Book One by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #18: Foundations, Book Two by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #19: Foundations, Book Three by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore # Wildfire #* #20: Enigma Ship by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #* #21: War Stories, Book 1 by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #22: War Stories, Book 2 by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #23: Wildfire, Book 1 by David Mack #* #24: Wildfire, Book 2 by David Mack # Breakdowns #* #25: Home Fires by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #26: Age of Unreason by Scott Ciencin #* #27: Balance of Nature by Heather Jarman #* #28: by Keith R.A. DeCandido # Aftermath (published under Corps of Engineers banner) #* #29: by Christopher L. Bennett #* #30: Ishtar Rising, Book 1 by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #* #31: Ishtar Rising, Book 2 by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #* #32: Buying Time by Robert Greenberger #* #33: Collective Hindsight, Book One by Aaron Rosenberg #* #34: Collective Hindsight, Book Two by Aaron Rosenberg #* #35: The Demon, Book 1 by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills #* #36: The Demon, Book 2 by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills # Grand Designs #* #37: Ring Around the Sky by Allyn Gibson #* #38: Orphans by Kevin Killiany #* #39: by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #40: Failsafe by David Mack #* #41: Bitter Medicine by Dave Galanter #* #42: Sargasso Sector by Paul Kupperberg # Creative Couplings #* #43: Paradise Interrupted by John S. Drew #* #44: Where Time Stands Still by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #45: The Art of the Deal by Glenn Greenberg #* #46: Spin by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #* #47: Creative Couplings, Book 1 by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #* #48: Creative Couplings, Book 2 by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #* #49: Small World by David Mack # Wounds #* #50: Malefictorum by Terri Osborne #* #51: Lost Time by Ilsa J. Bick #* #52: by John J. Ordover #* #53: Fables of the Prime Directive by Cory Rushton #* #54: by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #55: Wounds, Book 1 by Ilsa J. Bick #* #56: Wounds, Book 2 by Ilsa J. Bick # Out of the Cocoon #* #57: by William Leisner #* #58: by Kevin Killiany #* #59: by Phaedra M. Weldon #* #60: The Cleanup by Robert T. Jeschonek # #* #61: (What's Past Book 1) by Terri Osborne #* #62: The Future Begins (What's Past Book 2) by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster #* #63: Echoes of Coventry (What's Past Book 3) by Richard C. White #* #64: Distant Early Warning (What's Past Book 4) by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #65: 10 Is Better Than 01 (What's Past Book 5) by Heather Jarman #* #66: Many Splendors (What's Past Book 6) by Keith R.A. DeCandido Corps of Engineers :Yet to be collected in a print omnibus. * #1: Turn the Page by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * #2: Troubleshooting by Robert Greenberger * #3: The Light by Jeff D. Jacques * #4: The Art of the Comeback by Glenn Greenberg * #5: Signs from Heaven by Phaedra M. Weldon * #6: by Ilsa J. Bick * #7: Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1 by Terri Osborne * #8: Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2 by Terri Osborne External link * de:Star Trek: S.C.E. nl:Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers Starfleet Corps of Engineers